


Cozy Days

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Obito and Kakashi go on vacation to relax after an accident, will they get their mind of things or will sleepless nights come ?





	Cozy Days

' Don't go ! ' Those were the words that Gai and Naruto shouted, as they hold on to Kakashi as Obito was standing at the door .' Guys ... Now I even want to go more .' Kakashi tried to get them off, but for some reason they were strong .

' You idiots ! ' Sakura screamed as she held her fist up, attemping to hit them hard . Naruto was quick to let go but Gai was not that lucky .' Gai-sensei ! ' Lee screamed in horror but shut his mouth as Sakura throw him a glare .

' Kakashi-sensei, Obito-san please enjoy your vacation .' Sakura smiled sweetly at them .

Both men looked nervous but thanked her anyway, and made their way to the car .' Take me with you ! ' Naruto cried and cried harder as Sakura now hit him .

' Naruto shut up ! ' She screamed .

As the car started and drove off, the people waved at them . Obito saw Sasuke standing at the window but he turned around before Obito could wave at him too .

' Don't worry about it .' Kakashi said .

' He is lately very annoying .' Obito said as he crossed his arms, Kakashi was silent for few minutes and then sighed .' You can't blame yourself forever .

' Still feels like it .'

' Obito ...'

' Kakashi ...'

' Obito ...'

' Kaka ... Stop it no way I am not doing it again, make me feel like uncle Madara .'

Kakashi laughed much to Obito's annoyance .

' Yeah ...' 

The trip to the cabin was quiet and peaceful, both thought of stupid things to think . Like ... How fish have weird eyes, and that cats are demons ( Kakashi thought of that one ) .

Obito was bit glad they let the dogs at home with Kakashi's father, that man is very lonely since Orichimaru is also on a trip but on a bussiness trip . 

' Think your father will make it ? '

' Of course he is my father .'

' I still can't believe a great man like that has a lazy perverted son like you .'

' Why thank you honey bun, you making me feel special today .' 

' Oh shut it .' Obito smirked as he shoved Kakashi lightly at his shoulder .

' I think this is it .' Kakashi stuck his tongue out to Obito, and then turned the wheel over as they drove on the drive way .' This looks nice ... Is that a pond ? '

' It's a lake .' 

' That's why you brought our fishing tools with us .'

' Of course come on .' 

They got out and took their stuff to put in the cabin .' I think it's going to rain .'

' Then let's go shopping quick, I hate getting wet .' Obito is like a cat sometimes, he has his hissy fits and he hates getting wet .' You did not say ...'

' Finish and I will rip off your balls Hatake .'

' But honey ! You were so pleased yesterday ! ' Kakashi run for his life after that, as Obito somehow found a knife .' Get back here ! '

After 10 minutes running they finally got to the store and back .

' Everything looks clean .' Obito mutters .' Of course those are decent people .'

' Yeah yeah ...'

' Are you still thinking about ...'

' I could have prevented it .'

' It's not your fault Itachi's car accident just ... Happened ..'

' Sasuke thinks otherwise .'

' He just an angry emo teen he will see in time it was an accident and everything will be back to normal .'

' He still hasn't woken up ...'

Kakashi hugs him from behind .' Just like ...'

' I am here you can cry if you want .' 

Obito turns around as he hugs Kakashi and started to cry .' Don't leave me .' He said in a small voice .' Never I will never leave you .' Kakashi answered back .

Outside rain clouds slowly starting to fill the sky and rain starts to pour out .


End file.
